Last Call
by MsWriteNow
Summary: A drunk customer gets a little rough with Waverly - Nicole steps in to help.
It was the end of the night, and Waverly was exhausted from the mix of being an unofficial Black Badge consultant (though she really thinks she should be an **ACTUAL** agent – I mean, have you seen her handle a shotgun!) and serving drunks until closing. "Last call!" She shouted as she rang one of the bells they kept under the bar. All the lights in the bar were now on, and the coherent patrons made their way out the bar while those who were too far gone to notice that she even spoke were either carried off by their friends or were nudged awake by other workers. She didn't mind these types of drunks. Honestly, they can be fun to talk with sometimes. The ones she can't stand, however, are those a-holes who became a little too handsy.

"Heey there, sexy mama," a slurred voice rang out. "How 'bout ya get me 2 shots of tequilas."

Waverly knew exactly the type of guy he was and where this interaction was heading. She's dealt with barflies like him before, so she forced a smile on her face, "Here you go, sir." She filled up two shot glasses.

He handed her a $10 bill. "Keep tha change, Sugaa," he said with what Waverly thought was supposed to be a wink.

"Thanks," she smiled politely and began to walk away with the bill in hand. Suddenly she was forced back by a tight grip on her wrist. "Here we go," she thought to herself.

"Sugaa, ya forgettin' ya drink," the man slurred as he nudged one of the shots in her direction.

"That's sweet, but it's against policy - sorry," she sweetly said as she tried wrangling her hand free from his tightening grip.

"I gotcha this drank an' ya gonna drink it." The man's grip got impossibly tighter and just as she was beginning to lose the feeling in her hand, she heard a female voice speak up from the far end of the bar.

"Excuse me, barkeep," Waverly relaxed at the sound of the voice she has quickly become acquainted to. She turned her head and spotted a familiar officer in her uniform. She brightly smiled.

"Sorry, sir. I have other customers to attend to," she excused herself and tried again to free her hand, but the man yanked her forward.

"Ya can't leave 'til ya finish yer drank." He gritted through his teeth. There was something in his eyes that felt more threatening than any other drunk she's dealt with before. She tried to maintain her composure, but the lack of feeling in her hand made her start to panic.

"S-sir, please let go of me now," she said with a warning tone. She knew that if she harmed this man, she wouldn't be held accountable. But she still wanted to give him a chance to do the right thing first.

"Bitch, jus' drink it!"

"I'm pretty sure the lady said no," Officer Haught stepped up next to him.

"Mind yer own damn business!" He snarled at Nicole without looking at her.

"Sir, it's time you leave my girl alone," Nicole stated as she grabbed his shoulder.

He violently pushed her hand off with his free hand and yelled, "Get yer dyke hand off me!"

Nicole decided that there was no reasoning with this man. "What did you call me," she asked as she placed her badge on the bar where his and Waverly's purpling hand lay.

He glanced at the badge and back the woman in uniform before he finally let go and walked away grumbling.

Waverly clutched her hand close to her body as she gently rubbed it in an attempt to get the blood flowing again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nicole asked gently. She reached out her hand – silently requesting for Waverly's injured one. Waverly placed her hand in the redhead's without a second thought.

"Uh…," Waverly's brain short-circuited as Nicole gently caressed her wrist. She looked into the taller girl's eyes and noticed the Haught smirk make an appearance again. She shook herself back to reality and said, "Yeah, um…unfortunately this isn't the first time it's happened to me."

Nicole's hand stops its movements. "Wait, seriously?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Occupational hazard," the bartender shrugged.

"You're something else, you know that?" Haught said looking at the bartender with such marvel.

Waverly blushed, yet again. "So, um..." Then it hit her. " _Your_ girl, huh?" She asked with a small smile.

It was Nicole's turn to blush. "Y-No – Um, I just meant that –" She broke off mid-sentence because Waverly started laughing. She released Waverly's injured hand and sat on the stool that was previously occupied by Waverly's harasser while crossing her arms, unamused. "If this is the thanks I get for helping you…"

At this, Waverly stopped laughing. "No, no, no, I'm sorry." She smiled sweetly and reached over the bar and playfully grabbed the other girl's arm with her uninjured hand. "How can I ever repay you?" She asked in her best "damsel-in-distress" voice.

Nicole looked into her eyes and the joy she saw there was enough to make her melt inside. She unfolded her arms and entwined her fingers with Waverly's. "You know, I still haven't had that cappuccino yet."

Waverly looked down at their hands and momentarily forgot how to breathe. "Huh?"

"Well, I mean, if you don't want to have a coffee with me that's fine," she said as she pretended to walk away.

"No!" Waverly shouted as she pulled Nicole towards her. She tugged a little too hard, and Nicole lost her footing and ended up leaning over the bar inches away from Waverly's face. A gasp came from both of them. Neither one of them had realized that the bar was completely empty now and had been for a few minutes now. Waverly looked down at the pink lips in front of her. Before she knew it, she started closing the gap between hers and the welcoming ones in front of her.

"Hey baby girl!" The two women were brought out of their trance and jumped apart. "I was wondering, what do you have on –" Wynonna broke off mid-sentence as she look in the scene in front of her. Waverly's eyebrows were in her hairline as she did her best deer in the headlights look while Officer Haught was adamantly avoiding eye contact with her. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be a twat-swatter. Call me when you lovebirds are done," she said casually as she walked back out of the bar.

"WYN!"


End file.
